holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Kales Evans
Kales Evans (previously Allen) is the sister of Tia Evans & Amii Evans, the half sister of Bianca Richards, the daughter of Lilly Allen, & the adoptive daughter of Nick & Nita Evans. She made her debut in January 2010, before leaving in May 2010 for unknown reasons. She returned in February 2012, and left January 2016. She returned unannounced again in October 2016. She was initially played by Jessie Williams in 2010, then played by Lauren Mote from 2012-14, and by Gabrielle Green since 2015. The character portrayed by Green has been controversial, due to her initial personality being nasty and manipulative, however she has since settled down. Storylines 2010-14 Kales first appears in January 2010, when she, along with her sisters Tia & Amii, turns up in the garden of 4 Hole Street, where Nick & Nita had just moved into. They are looked after by the two, however Kales moves out in July. In February 2012, after Amii asks for Kales, Nick phones Kales and asks her to come to see her. Kales, instantly suspicious of Alex, Nick's new wife, moves back in. Kales is disgusted with Alex when she discovers she tried to poison Nick. In July 2012, Nick and Alex split. In October 2012, Kales is happy when Nick gets back with Nita and she moves in. In November 2012, Nick is killed by a speeding Kim Beerden. In December, on Christmas Eve, Nita, Alex and the girls are upset, however, Kales suddenly remembers Nick's machine for bringing back people. Nita finds it, and resurrects Nick, however it appears to not have worked. Nick later turns up at the door, alive, having been resurrected in 5 Poshnob Place. In August 2013, Kales is abused by Ryan Barker. Kales doesn't appear for a few months from 2014-15. 2015- In 2015, Kales gets a job at Mrs Celery's cafe, along with Gemma Evans, Lucy Barker, & Alana Saddington, the latter of which she clashes badly with. In May 2015, she shoves Jedlis Conka over, causing him to leave. In August 2015, she discovers Nick is having an affair with Natalie Murphy and tells Nita all about it. Nita walks out. Nick tells Kales to leave, and she stays at 5 Poshnob Place. I'm December 2015, Nita is killed by Alex Richards. Kales, devastated, says "Goodbye, Mum". Kales and Nick form a temporary truce throughout Christmas 2015, however Kales turns spiteful in January 2016, winding Nick up over Natalie. In a sudden burst, Nick whacks Kales over the head with a tablet. Kales, shaken, packs and leaves, despite Nick apologizing. In October 2016, Nick is surprised when a hooded figure appears in the Rain outside No.4, who turns out to be Kales. She says that she lived with her mother for a while, then after an argument, had spent the last four months homeless. Nick and Kales forgive each other, and she moves back in. In November 2016, Kales is happy when Nita is resurrected. In December 2016, Kales is shocked when Lilly turns up. In May 2017, Lilly finally asks Amii, Tia & Kales what they want, and they want to stay with Nick. Lilly tells Nick and the girls that she was abused by her uncle and gave a daughter away, which she called Yvonne. Nick manages to track her down, now called Bianca Richards. In July 2017, Kales is sad when Tia moves in with Johnny Goulding. In September 2017, Kales and Amii move into a house in Spencer Street. Nick falls into a depression and tries to kill themself. Kales, along with Delilah, Rebecca, George, Holly & Leigh, stop them from jumping. Kales is delighted when Nick and Nita get back together soon after. In May 2018, Kales phones Nick and tells them that Rick is beating up Johnny. In October 2018, Mrs Celery, Nick, Joe, Johnny & Kales are clearing up at the shop when Ryan Barker walks in. Kales is terrified. Ryan tries to shoot Johnny, but Kales grabs a chair and hits Ryan with it, sending the bullet at an angle and accidentally shooting Mrs Celery. She recovers, and Ryan is arrested for life. Background Info In January 2010, it was announced that three young girls would live with Nick and Nita: 12yr old Kales Jessie Williams, 10yr old Tia (Mia McKenna Bruce), & 5yr old Amii (Amber Chadwick), later Elle Mulvaney). They made their debut in January. Kales stopped appearing around May 2010 for reasons unknown. In January 2012, it was announced that Kales would be returning, now played by Lauren Mote. She returned in March 2012. In October 2014, it was announced that Kales would be recast to Wolfblood actress and Simply Beautiful singer Gabrielle Green, who was three years older than the character. The character didn't appear from around December 2014 to March 2015. As played by Green, Kales' personality changed, becoming spiteful and manipulative, and causing lots of trouble, including being the person who split Nick and Nita up. Green gained a negative reception throughout 2015 as Kales, with several people wanting her sacked. In October 2015, Green announced she was departing. Kales left in January 2016. In October 2016, Kales returned unannounced, with a nicer personality, and better reception as a result. Category:1997 Births Category:2010 Debuts Category:Evans Family Category:Allen Family Category:Villains Category:Kid Characters Category:Recast characters Category:Controversial characters Category:Reformed characters